The Silver Trio
by raeraymusic
Summary: After the funeral the silver trioNeville, Luna and Ginny forms. Moments of drama and romance bring them together as they follow the golden trio through their search for the horocrux. HerXron, GinXHar, NevXLuna
1. The Funeral

**I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. And I cannot right click! Not the point! This is my first story on here, not the first I've written. I hope you like it!**

**She sat there with tears crawling down her face and into her lap. She didn't understand. Dumbledore was the greatest teacher ever, why didn't the goggle men come and save him from his horrible fate? **

**Next to her she saw Neville crying also. He'd actually made it longer than her without crying. He'd been there with her whenever he could. He didn't think she was weird, or at least didn't care. To her that meant a lot. She'd stood by her beliefs for so long only because she had nothing else. She had her best friends though, just not Dumbledore. That just brought her sobbing again.**

**This time when the tears became too much she leaned on Neville's shoulder. His arm reached around behind her and pulled her closer. He pulled his face up next to her's and gave in to his control on his crying and began sobbing just as much as Luna. After the end of the funeral Neville stopped crying and leaned back in his seat. He seemed deep in thought.**

**Luna looked around for the rest of the school's reactions. Almost everyone was teary eyed. Over at the other side of the school she spotted Harry and Ginny talking, both looking distressed over something. Then she saw Ron and Hermione both hugging and crying. Luna couldn't help but smiling at them. The yegers had finally gotten to end their fighting. That was good, they were so cute together. Plus Luna was still sick of seeing Ron and Lavender everywhere together…..on top of each other and seeing Hermione's desperate attempts for revenge. Then Ginny strode up next to Luna clearly upset. **

"**He won't let me go with him. He's not coming back next year, he's going after you-know-who and leaving me behind," she fumed.**

"**I'm sure the only reason he doesn't want you to go is because he's worried about you. I mean what if the gabbres get you? Then what would he do? I think he really loves you." Luna said trying to defend Harry.**

"**Yes, but doesn't he think that I can take care of myself? Or does he believe only the golden trio will be able to protect themselves?" Ginny questioned.**

"**I'm pretty sure he believes you can protect yourself, I mean he's seen you and your magical abilities, you're awesome!" Luna said. Ginny got up and walked away. Luna sighed and leaned back in her chair. There was a long and uncomfortable silence that Luna spent looking over at the 'golden trio' that had made Ginny so upset before Neville interrupted it.**

"**D-did she say Harry was going after y-you-know-who?" Neville asked Luna.**

"**Yes. It's not very smart but I suppose it's something he feels he has to do. By the looks of it Ron and Hermione are going along also. That's probably what's making her mad, letting Ron go and not her. Oh but look at that! I think Ron and Hermione are holding hands. Finally, the yegres seem to have done their job well!" Luna smiled. Neville raised his head in excitement to see the couple and possibly a yegre or two. **

"**Really, they've known each other since their first year I've been waiting for them to get together since probably their fourth year or so. She and Krum were never good together." Neville said before looking back down.**

"**Why do you always look at the ground? It's not good to. The skumbies live down there. They suck out your confidence every time you look at them!" Luna said with a strange smile that Neville secretly admired. He looked up into her soft green eyes and smiled. **

"**That's better now I can actually see you." Luna said. She paused for a moment looking into his darker green eyes. Then she wondered, 'What about their magical trio who brought them together? They couldn't just let them go off on their own into danger like that. They were their army. No,' she thought. 'They were Dumbledore's Army. They were the DA. She wasn't going to abandon them now. What was the point of going back to Hogwarts when it was them that put the meaning into her life for the past two years? Hermione was really nice despite her narrow-mindedness. She'd come to Luna in times of need when stress (usually provoked from Ron) had overwhelmed her. Luna also had gotten better grades, especially a sure 'Outstanding' on her Potions, Transfigurations, and Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L.S. Ron she honestly didn't like much at all but soon came to like especially after his compliments on her announcing at the Quidditch game. Then there was Harry. He'd put so much effort in being nice to her that she didn't know quite what to think of it. She felt her loyalty to him not only as a friend but as a student. Even though it had been a whole year since any DA lesson he still seemed like a teacher. Possibly the best she'd ever had. She couldn't abandon them.She would follow them to the ends of the world if she had to.' She smiled. **

**Neville noticed a clever shimmer in her silvery eyes and guessed at her thoughts.**

"**S-so we're not coming back here next year either are we?" he smiled. Luna nodded and looked up at the huge castle she'd seen as home for the past five years. **

"**I'm going to miss Hogwarts a-a lot." He said and stood up. The Hogwarts Express was leaving in an hour. He still needed to grab the rest of his stuff. He looked back down at Luna**

"**Come on," he said while reaching out his hand. Luna took it and, holding hands, they walked back up to the school. Then he realized something. He was going to the Gryffindor common rooms. She wasn't in Gryffindor, that was dumb of him. Once they got to the great hall they parted ways, she said she needed to find the rest of her stuff that she lost anyways and agreed to sit together on the way back.**


	2. The Train Ride

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story!**

**Ginny sat alone in a train compartment when the door opened. Ginny had hoped it was Harry rushing in to tell her that he loved her more than anyone else and that he wanted her by his side forever. But it wasn't, it was just Luna. Ginny looked back out the window with a frown. **

"**Ginny, you're not really going to let Harry just run off without you are you?" Luna asked. **

"**I don't really have a choice. If he wasn't of age Ron wouldn't be able to go. My mom's not going to let me and, to make matters worse, Harry clearly stated he didn't want me there." Ginny sighed.**

"**Well don't kill me for asking but the huppers got me and Neville earlier.," Luna reworded her at Ginny's confusion. "We were feeling a bit rebellious. We decided to follow Harry. We have nothing else anywhere to live for. If you want to you can come with us. Neville will be of age in a week-and-a-half. We'd have to sneak around for awhile but we can't just let them go off on there own." Luna said. Neville entered half-way through their conversation and caught on.**

"**After all Ginny, we are Dumbledore's Army." He smiled and sat down next to Luna. Ginny looked at Luna, then Neville and then down at the ground. She could feel her heart pumping. She'd have to run away after Bill's wedding. She knew she could do it. She could just fly away in the middle of the night. She'd have to find out where the trio was going but she could do it. She could run away with Neville and Luna. She could follow Harry. If she just appears there he can't tell her to go away. She'd have no place to go. **

"**Okay, let's go. But I'll have to sneak out because I am not missing Bill and Fleur's wedding. You might do the same just so that you can see your families one last time." Ginny said. Both Neville and Luna considered their small families and attempted to smile back. For both of them their families weren't much to worry about. **

"**I'm going to go find Harry if you don't mind. I-never mind. I'll send you both and owl when I get home." Ginny said with a glint and her eye and left both Neville and Luna together…..alone.**

"**So, how long until you can leave?" Luna asked.**

"**Like, one maybe two days. I don't know. I might try to go see my parents." Neville said. Luna looked at him confused and he just realized he'd put himself in an awkward position. After all, Luna didn't know about his parents.**

"**My parents are in St. Mungo's. They're kind of dead I guess. They don't remember me or anyone else r-really. They…well…I don't want to talk about it. Barely anybody knows or acres anyways." Neville said and looked down. Luna came and sat next to him. She felt concerned about him. She'd believed that there was some reason behind everything.**

"**Now Neville what did I tell you about the skumbies? They'll suck all the confidence out of you. We want all the Gryffindor courage we can get." Luna said. She grabbed his hand again and he looked up at her.**

"**Plus," she continued, "You can tell me anything. Any secrets are safe with me. Plus, everyone would just think I'm insane anyway."**

"**You're not insane." Neville said in a whisper. Luna blushed and looked down. **

"**N-now who's getting the c-confidence sucked out of them?" Neville laughed. Luna smiled and looked out side to see a giggling pack of Slythern girls laughing at them. They were pointing at them holding hands. Luna was outraged. Angered she pulled out her wand. The girls jumped back except for one brave girl who just laughed.**

"**Loony wouldn't hurt us now would she?" she laughed. Luna screamed in outrage before pointing her wand strait at the girl's heart. **

"**Furnunculus!" Luna yelled. The girl screamed as boils appeared all over herself. **

"**Now what are you going to do? Has a yenger caught your tongue?" Luna laughed. Neville scared that Luna was going to get in trouble, or even worse, hurt. **

"**Langlock!" the girl screamed. Neville in desperation to protect his friend jumped infront of her. **

"**Protego!" he screamed as he grabbed Luna's hand and ran down the aisle of the train. He didn't know where he was going until he opened the door to Harry's compartment, who was already full with four people. Hermione was about to scream at the indruders when he saw that Neville's eyes were wide with fear and they were both panting.**

"**Luna! Neville! What happened?" Hermione asked as she stood up.**

"**Slythern girl attacked Luna." Neville whispered. Luna shook her head. **

"**No, I attacked her. I let her get to me. Neville just saved me. Thanks by the way," she said and looked into Neville's eyes. He smiled and looked back into hers. Ron uncomfortably broke the silence with laughter. **

"**Who gave that girl boils?" he screeched with laughter as the girl and her gang passed their compartment unaware that Neville and Luna were in there. **

"**That would be me." Luna said blushing. **

"**Nice one!" Ron complimented. **

"**Thanks," she said. Then she looked up at Neville.**

"**Now that she's passed we need to go back. I left my copy of 'The Quibbler' and my pen back in our compartment," she said while placing her wand back behind her ear. **

"**Oh, yea. I g-guess we should. C'ya next year Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of coarse Ginny!" Neville said as he opened the door. As soon as it closed **

**Luna could hear Hermione.**

"**Oh! Aren't they cute together?"**

**Luna sat back down and picked up her magazine and continued to read it, upside down as usual. After she apparently finished the last few pages in less than five minutes her attention went back to Neville. Now more than ever she was confused on her feelings about him. Dare she find out, of coarse she did! **

**Luna slid over to Neville and once again grabbed his hand. By then it'd become relatively normal just to be holding hands. She decided for another test. **

"**Neville," she started. He turned around and looked at her. Luna leaned closer and kissed him.**


End file.
